1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plate gaskets and connectors, and more particularly to sealed electrical and fiber optic plate gaskets and connector assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sealable electrical connectors typically have a plug assembly that removably couples with a connector housing to provide a sealed engagement between the plug assembly and the connector housing. Engagement of the plug assembly and the connector housing provides an electrical connection between a cord, cable, or other such electrical conductor located typically within a room or other area and one or more wires of a cord or cable or other electrical conductor positioned inside of a junction box located typically behind a wall of a room or mounted to the wall.
The connector housing is generally sealably affixed to a plate with a seal positioned between a portion of the connector housing and a portion of the plate. The plate is sealably affixed to the junction box with small o-rings used as washers to received the screws and a gasket used to peripherally seal a perimeter portion of the plate to a perimeter portion of the junction box.
A sealable electrical connector can be used in a room or area having an adverse environment such that when the plug assembly and connector housing of the sealable electrical connector are fully engaged in a sealed condition, and associated electrically conductive elements such as tines or other type of electrical conductors being located either within the electrical connector are protected from hostile environmental elements. If nonsealable electrical connectors were used in these adverse environments, a potential exists that the nonsealable electrical connectors may expose associated electrically conductive elements to one or more harmful materials such as fluids, particulates, or other materials. These harmful materials could include gas vapors, particulates or liquids, which may produce explosions, short electrical circuits, or cause other detrimental effects.
Given the usefulness of the sealable electrical connector, it is understandable that the associated burden to attend to items such as the o-rings and gasket used to seal the plate would be conventionally accepted. Still problems exist such as potential for the plate not seating properly with the o-rings, the o-rings being lost before assembly, the gasket slipping during installation of the plate to the junction box, and the general burden of manufacturing and inventorying additional items such as the o-rings.